


Motorcycles

by RedLlamas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Australian Slang, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cars, Cosplay, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Flirting, Gas Station AU, Gay, Jamison is a Good Bro, M/M, Motorcycles, Pick-Up Lines, Power Rangers - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Star Gazing, discussion of bears, yes the type you're thinking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Mako worked at a gas station. It was his gas station. It was right next to a car repair shop, which was great, considering that's where Jamison works. One day, though, a motorcycle came up to refill. He looked out the window from the top of his magazine. It was two guys, wearing … what the the hell were they wearing?





	Motorcycles

Mako worked at a gas station. It was his gas station. It was right next to a car repair shop, which was great, considering that's where Jamison works.

    He was a frightening fellow, being 7’3” and fat. Not to mention his scarred face made him nigh unapproachable. The only person who didn't mind was Jamison. Granted, that kid was also very odd-looking what with his peg leg and prosthetic arm. And he was always covered in soot.

    Mako didn't mind, though. He was usually left alone. That left him with plenty of time to listen to his tunes, restock, fiddle with the security cameras, hang out with Jamison. It was nice. Quiet.

    One day, though, a motorcycle came up to refill. He looked out the window from the top of his magazine. It was two guys, wearing … what the the hell were they wearing?

    One of them was dressed as some cyberninja with a bow and arrow and everything. The other guy was dressed like a fucking Power Ranger. The Green Ranger. With a backpack.

    This is gonna be fun.

    The cyberninja is staying with the bike, loading it up with gas. He gives the Power Ranger some money, and — yep, here he comes.

    The bell rings as the Ranger comes in. There are about four other customers in the station. Mako sets his magazine down and starts watching the Ranger. There's an old lady who's looking at the Ranger funny, a Latino who just glances and looks back at the alcohol, and a lady with her kid.

    The Ranger approaches him and says, “Hey, I'd like to pay for the pump number … 4.”

    Mako nods. The Ranger nods. “Can I come back with more stuff?”

    Mako nods again. The Ranger nods again. He goes off to the snacks, gets some sandwiches, chocolates, gets water bottles. He comes to set this on the counter. He walks over to the door, opens it, and yells, “Hey Hanzo!” along with something or other in Japanese. Hanzo looks up and takes off his cowl to reply.

    The Ranger nods, snaps at him, and goes to get some granola and colas.

    “That all?”

    “Yep.”

    “Alright.”

    Mako gets to scanning the items. The Ranger taps his fingers on the counter, looking around.

    As he's scanning, he sees the kid walk around the corner and stay still. Shock is written all over her face. She tugs on her mom’s hand, and when she asks what's the matter, the girl says, “Mommy, a Power Ranger!”

    The Ranger looks over at the girl. The girl’s mom tells her, “Go over and say hi.” The girl walks over to him and says, “Hi Green Ranger.”

    The Ranger stands in front of her and kneels down to her level. “Hello, little girl.”

    The girl turns shy, hiding her face and turns back to her mom. Her mom laughs and tells the Ranger, “She's shy, she's a huge fan of the Power Rangers.”

    “She is? Would she like a picture?” he asks.

    The girl immediately perks up at that. “Mommy, can I?”

    “You wouldn't mind?”

    “Not at all!” he answers as he stands up again. The girl bounds back to him and takes his hand. “I can take a picture with you?”

    “Yes you can, little girl! What's your name?”

    “Lisa.”

    “Well Lisa, I want to ask you a really important question.”

    “What question?”

    “Who's your favorite Ranger?”

    Lisa smiles up at him and replies, “Red Ranger.”

    The Ranger holds a hand to his heart, and gasps. He brings up his other arm to cover his eyes and leans on the counter. “Lisa, how could you hurt my heart like this?” Lisa is giggling at him, then tugs his hand again.

    “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Green Ranger is my favorite Ranger!” Lisa assured him. The Ranger “whew’d” loudly, and ruffled her hair. She squeezed and pushed his hands away.

    “Thank you so much! Now, do you want to take a picture?” Lisa nodded, giddy.

    The Ranger got into a fighting pose and Lisa copied him. Her mom snapped several pictures and thanked him for his time.

    “No problem ma’am,” he bowed to her and to Lisa. He paid for his stuff, put it all in his backpack, and waved them goodbye. Lisa opened the door and waved back to him, saying, “Bye Green Ranger!”

    He turned around and waved back again. “Goodbye Lisa!” Hanzo got back on the bike, and the Ranger got on behind him. They rode off with the Ranger still waving back.

    Mako grinned. What a nice fellow.

 

~~~

    That was at 10 in the morning. It was now 10 at night.

    Jamison had come over for a bit, squeezed the cheese out of all the tubes, started a small fire behind the counter. The usual.

    Martha had finished her shift. She was a sweet old lady that wasn't bothered at all by Mako’s likeness, and she worked the whole day here, from 10 in the morning to 10 at night. Mako had the night shift, from 10 at night to 10 in the morning. He usually took on more hours as Martha needed them. She was an old lady, after all.

    Mako clocked in, and as he took off his jacket, he heard a motorcycle approach. He checked in a mirror by the desk if his ponytail was fine, and turned back to the window. It was the same bike from earlier, except that they were trailed by a Jeep with a party in it. The Green Ranger was driving the bike this time, Hanzo clinging on to him. It seemed to Mako that Hanzo the cyberninja was a bit tipsy.

    A cowboy got off from the car to keep Hanzo upright as the Ranger came to the station. As he entered, he went straight for the energy drinks, and got some more snacks as well. He took some headache and general pain meds as well, and put it all on the counter. “That's all?” Mako asked.

    “Can I pay for the 4th and 5th pump here? Other than that, yeah, that's all,” the Ranger said.

    Mako nodded and began scanning the items. The Ranger went to the door, opened it, and yelled out, “Fill them up! Jesse, get mine too, will ya?” Jesse waved at him and got to filling up the bike. The Ranger walked back in and took off his helmet.

    He was beautiful.

    He was also sweaty, had his hair stick to his forehead, smelled a bit too, but he was very handsome.

    Mako couldn't help but sneak glances as he scanned the Ranger’s items. When he finished, he rang him up to, “Twelve ninety-seven.”

    The Ranger pulled out a ten and a five. Mako received them and gave him his change. The Ranger put back on his helmet, took his bag, and called out, “Good night,” as he walked out. Mako nodded, and watched him walk back to the car, handed over the bag to someone inside. Jesse handed over Hanzo to him, and the Ranger got on the bike. He rode off with the party car behind him.

    “Hmm,” Mako hummed. Several other cars turned up after the Ranger had left, but he didn't leave his mind for the rest of the night.

 

~~~

    “You've got to get a honey, man,” Jamison said, mouth full of food.

    “I don't need no honey, man,” Mako replied. He changed the channel on the radio.

    “Well, if you're not gonna get a honey, might as well hire a jillaroo. Or a jackaroo.” Jamison looked up from his sandwich to Mako.

    Mako sighed, and looked at Jamison. “No. No Jacks or Jills.”

    “You gotta at least go on a date.”

    “Right, yeah. Me, going on a date. Not likely.”

    “Honest! I bet any Sheila or dog would love to go on a date with you! Plus, you could even get a cook out of it!”

    Mako roared with laughter at the thought. Going on a date? Getting a wife? Please.

    “James, I appreciate your sentiment, but ain't no way that'll be happening.”

    “Oh, but why not, Mack? Tell me, honestly, why you wouldn't go on a date?”

    “First off, my face.”

    “Jesus, Hog, are you still thinking about that?” Jamison exasperatedly threw up his hands. He took an angry chomp of his food.

    “No, but I know people are put off by it. Customers come and go, but they're polite enough to not mention it, because they're just passing through. If I were to sit with a … someone, they'd stare and say something.

    “Then you've got the rest of me …”

    “What, that you're big? That you're fat? That you're taller than that gorilla of a man, what's he called, Winston? Yeah, Winston. Is that it? Are you kidding me, Roadie?” Jamison dared Mako to defy him on this.

    “Junkrat, you gotta understand that —”

    “No, Roadie,  _ you _ gotta understand! Did you know that you are a type? You're what the gays call a bear. There's an entire bear community out there, Hog, you just gotta go out and get some.”

    “James, oh my God. You're doing our entire community a disservice by that last sentence. And also, aren't bears hairy? I have thin body hair. I don't think I would count as one. Winston would, because  _ he's _ hairy. I don't.”

    “See, okay, I would like to continue our discussion but here comes a customer, good luck,” Jamison took another bite of his sandwich and went quiet. Mako looked up to the window.

    There was a man clad in black, getting off of his motorcycle. He took off his helmet, and flipped his hair.

    It was the Power Ranger.

    Mako looked away, then back again. The Ranger came to the station, and went straight for the chocolates. He brought to the counter an armful of sweets and stood there, tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for Mako to ring them up.

    “Ten twenty-five.”

    The Ranger payed for them, and looked up at Mako. Mako’d been trying not to look directly at him, but now had to meet his gaze. The Ranger had dark brown eyes that Mako could get lost in.

    “Hey,” he said.

    Mako gulped. “Hi.”

    “Do you remember me?” The Ranger tilted his head just a bit, arching a thick eyebrow.

    Mako nodded. “You’re the Green Power Ranger.”

    The Ranger smiled and laughed at that. Once his chuckles subsided, he looked back up at Mako, glee in his eyes. “Yeah, that was me. My real name is Genji. Genji Shimada,” he stuck out his hand to Mako, who took it and shook it.

    “I’m Mako Rutledge.”

    “Mako,” Genji rolled the word around. Mako’s heart clenched at the sound of it. He remembered himself, and asked, “Who is Hanzo? I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen that character before, or that could be his actual name.”

    Genji chuckled, making laugh lines appear. They were adorable.

    “Hanzo’s my older brother. He was dressed up as a cyberninja from one of his favorite shows, Assassin Patrol.”

    “Oh, never heard of it.”

    “Yeah, it’s an anime.”

    “Ah. There we go. I have a friend who’s into that. I might look it up later.”

    “Oh! Great!”

    They stood there looking at each other.

    Jamison coughed up a piece of meat.

    Mako sighed and got a roll of paper towels from underneath the counter and handed it to him. “Slow down, Rat.”

    Jamison rolled his eyes but took the roll nonetheless. “Yeah yeah mom, don’t worry.”

    Mako turned back to Genji, who smiled at him and took his bag of sweets. Genji made to leave, and said, “See you, Mako.”

    Mako waved at him, and saw him walk over to where his bike was parked. He put his bag of sweets into his backpack, put on his helmet, and drove off. When Mako turned back to Jamison, he had a smug look on.

    “What.”

    Jamison wiggled his eyebrows. “You liiike hiiim!!!”

    Jamison got whacked on the head with a roll of paper towels.

 

~~~

    Every week Genji came by, like clockwork. He always came either early in the morning or late at night. He dawdled about in the station, dancing, singing, anything to bring a smile to Mako’s face. When he’d gotten what he wanted (sweets), Mako would take his sweet time scanning the items. In the meantime, they’d talk about just anything. Movies, cars, sports, families, sexualities, pets, friends, personal hygiene (which Jamison insisted he attend). One time, Genji even brought along Hanzo, which led to a very amicable meet and greet between Mako and he.

    One morning, when Mako was finishing up and was waiting for Martha, Jamison told him, “He likes you.”

    Mako scoffed and ruffled Jamison’s mess of hair.

    “No, I’m serious! Before Lúcio and I were a thing, we’d just flirt, like,  _ all _ the time. We did all the same things you guys are doing.”

    “What, talk?” Mako waved at Martha, who was pulling up. Mako nudged Jamison, and they got into Mako’s car. Mako drove them home, to their apartment.

    “Yeah, talk! About anything! Even the weather! Have you two talked about the weather yet?”

    “Uh, no, I don’t think so. Probably not.”

    “See, now you’ve got a new topic next time he comes over. When is that, two, three days from now?”

    Mako nodded.

    “Alright, nice, my Roadhog here is gonna get himself a beau! Finally!” Jamison laid back in his seat, triumphant.

    Mako chuckled at him.

 

~~~

    Genji came by again, this time with a lady friend. In a car. A really nice car. Mako waited for them to entire the station, expecting a bounding Genji to burst through the door, lady friend trailing by. Instead, Genji turned off the car and he and his lady friend got out. His lady friend was dressed in pink and blue. They came to the station, and instead of a ball of energy, Genji was cool and collected. As they headed to the drinks, Mako couldn’t help but notice that Genji looked … rather dapper. Genji had combed his hair, cleaned up his eyebrows, and even had on a really nice leather jacket. Genji got a two-pack of beer and headed for the counter. His friend said something in a foreign tongue and went to get some candy.

    Genji looked up at Mako and leaned against the counter as Mako scanned the beer. He had a smoulder on.

    “How are you?”

    “Fine.”

    “Yes you are.”

    Mako sighed but smiled against his will. Genji shyly smiled at his reaction and continued, “Mako, I want to know, how does it feel?”

    Mako sighed good-naturedly. “How does what feel?” He looked into the brown abysses that were Genji’s eyes.

    “Being the only star in the sky?”

    Mako chuckled, feeling his cheeks reddening. He peeked at Genji, and saw that his cheeks were dusted pink.

    “Mako, you’re like a cliffhanger – you keep me wanting more and more.”

    Mako couldn’t believe his ears.

    “Hey, could I play some important role in your wedding? Like the groom?”

    Oh my God. “I must be losing my mind.

    “You should be losing your clothes.” Genji’s face was red as a tomato, and Mako couldn’t blame him.

    “Mako, are you tired?”

    Mako shook his head.

    “Huh, weird, ‘cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

    Mako laughed, shaking his head, and looked up at Genji. “Did the guy I’ve fancied since I’ve met him really just tell me a cheap pickup line that every customer buying two packs of beer tries on me?”

    Genji shrugged and smiled. His friend came back with a few packs of marshmallows and chocolates and placed them on the counter.

    “You know,” Genji began. He looked to his friend and she nodded, so he continued, “My friend, Hana, over here dared me to ask out the cutest person here, so … will you go out with me?”

    Genji was nervous.

    Mako was shocked.

    Hana looked expectantly between them.

    “You for real?” Mako asked.

    Genji nodded, dead serious. He swallowed.

    “Of course I’ll go out with you.”

    Genji’s entire face lit up. “Really?” He bounced on the balls of his feet. There was the ball of energy Mako knew. “You will?”

    Mako nodded. “Of course.”

    “Do you wanna go out this Friday? I’ll pick you up, here if you want.”

    Mako chuckled, scanning the remaining items. “Be here at 10.”

    “Morning?”

    “Yeah, I want to spend the day with you.”

    Genji grinned at that. “Don’t you need to sleep?”

    “How ‘bout this: when you come for me, bring the car. You take me to a special destination, and I’ll take a nap while we get there. I stay healthy, you don’t worry, and I’ll get a nice surprise when I wake up. Deal?”

    Genji eagerly nodded, handing over a twenty for their things. “Sure thing, Mako.”

    Mako bagged their things and handed them over. Genji and Mako’s hands brushed as Genji took them, which set him in giggles.

    “Alright, lovehead,” Hana teased good-naturedly. She patted Genji on the shoulder and took the cases of beer. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mako!”

    Mako waved them off, saying, “The pleasure’s all mine, Hana.”

    “See you Friday,” Genji waved. They walked out, getting in the car and driving off. Hana waved at Mako as they left.

    Mako felt as if he were walking on air. He couldn’t believe it. He had a date with Genji on Friday. A date, with Genji, on Friday!

    He got his phone and dialed Jamison.

    When he told him about the date, Jamison nearly made him deaf from the shriek he made.

 

~~~

    Mako waited outside the station. He said hello to Martha, who stopped and looked at him.

    “My, oh my, Mako, you look handsome today! Waiting for a special someone?”

    Mako smiled at her, nodding. He’d actually brushed his hair today, making his bun look radianter than usual, and he’d even shaved a bit. Not too much, because Jamison had insisted that all the small guys loved facial hair. He’s wearing fresh clothes and new shoes.

    “Got a date?” Martha asked, giddy. She stood next to him, waiting with him.

    “Mhmm.”

    “Who’s the lucky gal?” Martha asked right as Genji pulled up in his car. He got out, and Mako’s breath was taken away as he saw Genji walk up to him, smiling with the Sun in his eyes.

    “Hey Mako, you ready to go?”

    “I’ve been ready since you asked me,” he replied as he walked to the passenger side. He turned back at Martha, expecting a glare, but received a surprised, elated face instead. She waved at him as she entered the station, calling out, “Well, you boys have fun on your date!”

    Genji started up the car and rode out. He looked over to Mako, saying, “Take your nap now, we have time.” Mako nodded, and fixed the chair to lay down. He closed his eyes, and let the car lull him to sleep.

    When he woke up, the sun was setting. He sat up, worried and alert. Genji wasn’t in the car, but looking around, he saw Genji walk up to his door, and knock on it. Mako lowered the glass, and Genji leaned his arms on it. “Hey,” he said softly.

    “Hey yourself,” Mako replied. He looked around. They were in a field. “Where are we? And why did you let me sleep so long?”

    Genji shrugged, smiling. “I realized that you’re nocturnal halfway to the beach. I’ve only ever been in contact with you at either ass-crack of dawn or ass-crack of dusk. So, I let you sleep because I knew you needed it, and while I was aimlessly driving, trying to think of a fun date idea, I got the bright idea to go back home and pick something up.” At that, Genji opened the trunk and got out a large, heavy bag. He brought it near the head of the car and set it down. He opened Mako’s door, and swept his hand.

    “My lord.”

    Mako chuckled, and got out. When he stood, he could see that the field was vast and empty, and that the stars shined overhead. He looked over the car, and saw that the roof was covered with a blanket and pillows. He looked back to Genji, who was working on setting up a telescope.

    Huh.

    “Huh,” Mako breathed. Genji looked up at him and sheepishly grinned.

    “Weather forecast said it was going to be a clear night. Plus, I got some snacks in the back. And binoculars. I hope it’s nice.”

    Mako couldn’t believe he’d run into the sweetest guy in the world. He cupped Genji’s face, making him look up. Genji’s brown eyes stared into his own blue eyes. There was hope and waiting in his.

    “It’s more than nice, it’s perfect.”

    “Really?”

    “Really.”

    Mako leaned forward and pressed his lips against Genji’s, and felt right at home in the universe. Genji pressed back. Mako pulled back, mainly out of surprise Genji would reciprocate. Genji looked surprised as well, he lifted his eyebrows. Mako decided to answer his question by pulling him into a deeper kiss, and when Genji gave back just as much fervor, Mako didn’t pull away.

    He didn’t think he ever would. And he wouldn’t want to, either way.


End file.
